Alfred Pennyworth
(1943), by Don Cameron and Bob Kane. | Gallery = File:Alfred Beagle 01.jpg| Alfred_Earth-One.jpg| File:Alfred the Cat 001.png| Multiverse The New 52 Multiverse File:Dark Knight Prime Earth 007.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-1 001.jpg| |Alfred Pennyworth}} File:Outsider Earth 3 001.jpg| File:Fred Earth 32 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Bane_Earth_-44_0001.JPG| File:Alfred_Protocol_Murder_Machine_0001.jpg| File:Alfred_Pennyworth_Grim_Knight_0001.PNG| File:Batman_Family_Dark_Multiverse_Knightfall_0001.PNG| Post-Crisis Multiverse File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-1 001.jpg| |Alfred Pennyworth}} File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-16 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-19 001.jpg| File:Alfred Earth-21.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-31 002.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-32 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Thrillkiller 001.jpg| File:Alfred Earth-40.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Red Rain 001.jpg| Pre-Crisis Multiverse File:None.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-136.jpg| File:Alfred Earth-154.jpg| File:Alfred Earth-167.jpg| File:Alfred Earth-178.jpg| File:Alfred Earth-184.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Alfredo Leatherwing 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-508 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Nail 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth 3898.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Secret Society of Super-Heroes 001.jpg| Elseworlds File:Alfred Pennyworth Age of Wonder 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman of Arkham 01.jpg| File:Alfredo Black Masterpiece 001.jpg| File:Alfredo Castle of the Bat 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Citizen Wayne 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Citizen Wayne Chronicles 001.jpg| File:Alfred Curse of the Cat-Woman 001.jpg| File:Robin Dark Allegiances 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Dark Knight Dynasty 004.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Dark Knight of the Round Table 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Tragedy 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Destiny 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Detective 27 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Devil's Workshop 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Doom That Came to Gotham 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Elseworld's Finest 002.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Haunted Gotham 001.jpg| File:Batman Hollywood Knight 002.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Holy Terror 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman-Lobo 001.jpg| File:James Gordon Batman-Lobo 001.jpg| File:Alfred Reign of Terror 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Blue Grey Bat 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Tyrant 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Two Faces 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Speeding Bullets 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth (Justice) 001.jpg| File:Alfred Shadow of Sin Tzu 001.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth First Wave 002.jpg| File:Alfred Digital Justice.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman Noël 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth (White Knight) 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth (The Dark Prince Charming) 0001.jpg| File:Alfred_Pennyworth_The_New_Order_0001.JPG| File:Alfred Pennyworth The Legend of Wonder Woman 001.jpg| File:none.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth DCeased 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Dear Justice League 001.jpg| File:alfredtinytitans.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Last Knight on Earth 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Harleen 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Under the Moon 0001.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Breaking Glass 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Nightwalker 001.jpg| File:Alfred_Pennyworth_Flashpoint_0001.PNG| Possible Futures File:Alfred the Great Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Duke Alfredo Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman in Bethlehem 0001.jpg| File:Batman Titans Tomorrow 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Hush Beyond 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:A.L.F.R.E.D. (Futures End) 001.jpg| Other Media File:Alfred (William Austin).png| File:Alfred 1966 Batman 01.jpg| File:Alfred AoB 001.jpg| File:Alfred Super Friends 001.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth (Burtonverse) 001.jpg| File:Batman Gotham Adventures Vol 1 16 Textless.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Birds of Prey 0001.jpg| File:Alfred - The Batman 02.jpg| File:Alfred_Pennyworth_(Nolanverse)_002.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth bb.jpg| File:Alpha-Red BTBATB 01.png| File:Alfred Public Enemies.jpg| alfredredhooddvd.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman Year One 01.jpg| File:Alfred Arkhamverse.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Lego Batman.jpg| File:Alfred Doom 001.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth Teen Titans TV Series 001.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth Smallville 003.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth Injustice Gods Among Us 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth (Injustice The Regime).jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Beware the Batman 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth War 001.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth (Gotham).jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth (Lego DC Heroes) 01.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman Unlimited 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth DC Extended Universe 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth The Killing Joke 0001.jpg| File:Alfred telltale hub.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth The Lego Movie 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman Ninja 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Earth-19 002.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Arrow 001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Batman vs TMNT 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Pennyworth TV Series 0001.jpg| File:Alfred Pennyworth Joker Movie 0001.png| File:Alfred Pennyworth Harley Quinn TV Series 0001.jpg| Other Media Titles File:Pennyworth TV Series 0001.jpg| Pennyworth 2019- TV Series | SeeAlso = }} nl:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Batman